Sweet Dreams
by writestories315
Summary: Dreams can come true.


Title - Sweet Dreams

Spoilers - none really

Disclaimer - Let's think about this one Skippy…no I don't own them.

Summery - Dreams can come true.

Author's Notes - This takes the place in a few years. The song Godspeed (Sweet Dreams) is by the Dixie Chicks. I was listening to the CD and this song hit me and I wrote the story. It's a little different then the normal things, hope you like it.

**written in 2003 - un-beta**

* * *

'What a day. If it's not one thing it's another.' Mac thought to herself as she placed some papers into her briefcase. She then grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and found herself staring at the picture of her son, Andrew in his pirate costume. Mac picked the picture up and remembered getting him ready for Halloween.

"_I'm Captain Hook, Mommy. Daddy said you're Tinker Bell since you're an angel." Andrew said as Mac helped him into his black pirate vest._

"_Does that make Daddy Peter Pan or a Lost Boy?" Mac asked her son._

_Andrew rubbed his chin and thought for a minute. "Daddy's a Lost Boy, they never grew up."_

Mac placed the picture back on the window shelf behind her desk. Then she walked out of the office. "Good night, Ma'am." Bud said as she walked past him.

Mac stopped and looked at Bud, "Why aren't you at home?"

"Harriet and I had another fight." Bud sadly said to her.

Mac looked at Bud, "Tell her you love her and you're sorry. Wives like to hear their husbands said they were wrong."

"You must hear that a lot from yours." Bud said with a knowing smile.

Mac laughed, "I do, but you have to say there is something to be said about making up after fights."

Bud blushed at her words, then said, "That's why I three kids and twins on the way."

"Good night, Bud." Mac said as she laughed at his words.

"Good night, Ma'am." Bud said with a smile and feeling better about his fight with Harriet.

Mac walked out to her car, and waited a few minutes for the car to warm up on this cold January night. She then looked at the small stuffed dragon that sat on the dash board.

"_He'll keep you safe, Mommy." Andrew said as he handed her his favorite stuffed toy._

"_Really?" Mac said to her son as she looked at the toy._

_Andrew shook his head, "Yep if you have the dragon with you he'll protect you till the knight comes to rescue you."_

_She smiled at her son's innocence, "I'm sure he'll protect me, Little Man."_

Mac then took a breath and pulled out of the JAG parking lot and drove home. After fifteen minutes she pulled in the drive way of her two story home in Alexandria. She smiled as she looked at the tire swing hanging from the oak tree in the front yard.

"_Yes, Little Man the moon will be there tomorrow when you go to sleep." Mac said as she reassured him._

"_Okay, Mommy." Andrew said as he got off of the swing. He then took Mac's hand as they walked back into the house. They reached the steps to the front porch when Andrew stopped. "Good night Mister Moon." His angelic voice said._

Mac then looked up at the moon. "Goodnight Mister Moon." She said softly then she made her way into the house.

Mac then walked into the house and placed her coat on the coat rack. She left her purse and briefcase on the table next to her husbands briefcase. She then walked into the living room and found the floor near the TV covered with matchbox cars. She didn't have to imagine what Andrew did all night.

She then looked at the couch and quietly walked over as she found her husband passed out with Andrew across his chest in his race car pajamas. She then carefully lifted him up and chuckled slightly as she noticed the Superman shirt that his father was wearing.

"_Will Daddy like it?" Andrew asked as he placed the shirt in the gift box._

"_He'll love it." Mac said to him as she handed him a bow._

_Andrew shook his head, "Yeah, he's Super Daddy."_

Andrew stirred in Mac's arms as she carried him upstairs. "Go back to sleep, Little Man." Andrew softly smiled and snuggled into his mothers arms. Mac reached his room and laid her son into his bed. She kissed his forehead and started to leave the room.

"Mommy." His sleepily voice said.

"Go to sleep, Andrew." Mac said as she walked back over to his bed.

"We didn't say our prays." Andrew informed her.

Mac gave him a soft smile, "You're right, Little Man."

Andrew then slowly got out of his bed and kneeled on the floor, "God bless Mommy and Daddy and Matchbox Cars and thanks for the stars and moon. Amen" Andrew then paused and looked at the ceiling.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Mac asked him knowing he forgot his sister.

"And bless Elizabeth and the baby. Amen." Andrew said then he crawled back into bed. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you Little Man. Sweet dreams." Mac said giving him a kiss on the forehead. Then she walked out of the room and closed the door part way.

Mac checked in the room next door to Andrew's and found Elizabeth asleep in her bed with her teddy bear in her little arms. Mac leaned over and kissed her daughters forehead. "Good night Angel. Sweet dreams."

She then walked back down stairs to find her husband still asleep on the couch. As she walked closer to the couch she grabbed the afghan his grandmother made for them when they got married and draped it across him. He stirred and opened his eyes, "Hey Angel."

"Go back to sleep Honey." Mac softly said.

"No, I'm awake." He said with a smile and then gently pulled her down to the couch so he could hold her. "Andrew and Elizabeth wanted to stay up till you got home. Elizabeth fell asleep at her usual time."

"I just took Andrew upstairs. Guess he didn't make it till I got home." Mac said as she looked in her husbands eyes remembering the many reasons why she loves him.

He smiled at her, "You carried him."

"Yes." Mac said rolling her eyes because she knew his next line.

"The doctor said you needed to be careful."

Mac kissed his lips, "I am being careful. We've got three months till the newest Rabb joins us and I'm not going to miss this times now when I can carry my son to bed."

Harm ran his hand through her hair, "I just worry."

"Well, Superman you worry too much." Mac said.

"I know. But I do it because I love you. You're my Angel." He said with a sweet smile.

"I thought I was Tinker Bell." She said with a smile.

"Not unless your tattoo changed in the last three days." Harm said with his usual grin.

Mac then stood up and put her hand out for him, "Let's go to bed, Honey."

"Sounds like a great idea, Angel." Harm said as he stood up and took her hand.

**The End.**

Godspeed (Sweet Dreams) by the Dixie Chicks

_Dragon tales and the 'Water Is Wide'_

_Pirate's sail and lost boys fly_

_Fish bite moon beams every night_

_And I love you_

_Godspeed, little man_

_Sweet dreams, little man_

_Oh, my love will fly to you_

_Each night on angel's wings_

_Godspeed_

_Sweet dreams_

_The rocket racer's all tuckered out_

_Superman's in pajamas on the couch_

_Goodnight moon, we'll find the mouse_

_And I love you_

_Godspeed, little man_

_Sweet dreams, little man_

_Oh, my love will fly to you_

_Each night on angel's wings_

_Godspeed_

_Sweet dreams_

_God bless Mommy and Matchbox cars_

_God bless Dad and thanks for the stars_

_God hears 'Amen' wherever you are_

_And I love you_

_Godspeed, little man_

_Sweet dreams, little man_

_Oh, my love will fly to you_

_Each night on angel's wings_

_Godspeed_

_Godspeed_

_Godspeed_

_Sweet dreams_


End file.
